Just Go With It
by Hudson's Star
Summary: AU: Finn is the President of Jock-Jack Corp., a fast growing video game company. He hates love and lies to every girl he meets, until Quinn. He needs Rachel's help to try and win her heart, but it falls elsewhere. Slightly based of the movie. Finchel!
1. Chapter 1: The Ring

A/n: Okay so I know I have another Glee story waiting to be updated but I am losing my muse on that one so I'm do this one to bide my time and actually this is a better idea right now. So, I got this idea last night when I saw Just Go With It. I will follow the movie but will not be exactly alike. Enjoy, please review!

Chapter 1: The Ring

Finn Hudson didn't always have it easy. He liked to think of himself as a survivor of life. Of course, when people actually heard his story, they would say some people had it harder, which in reality is completely true. Finn was the son of a single mother who was now happily remarried to the owner of a mechanic shop. He never really knew his father and had a sub-par relationship with a woman he almost married. Those were the parts he thought he didn't have it easy. Once his engagement failed, Finn took control of his life and finally became what he wanted to be. Not only did he have the most successful video game company in the last 5 years, but he single handedly changed the face of shooter style games with Dark Rummage, it made his first millions for him.

Finn liked to think that his failed engagement to a one Miss Brittany S. Pierce was the best thing for him. He was a afraid to step outside of the box and was a square. He was on the fast track to become an accountant in the small little town of Lima outside of Cincinnati, Ohio. When he found out the Brittany was messing around with her father's business intern Artie, he called off the wedding two hours before walking down the aisle and saying I do. He later preceded to get really wasted and drunk dial every girl he had somewhat of a relationship with, regretting it the next morning. He changed his major in college, threw away all morals about women and love, and tried to live his life. Brittany did try and contact him once when she found out he was a millionaire, he respectfully declined her calls and emails.

"Finn?" From the back of Finn's head he could hear someone saying his name but blocked it out until he was punched in the shoulder. He turned his head seeing his long term gaming buddy Noah Puckerman holding a 'Bud Light' in one hand and a shot of Tequila in the other.

"Sorry man, I was mesmerized by blonde over there." Finn said staring before taking his beer and gulping it down.

"Nice ass." Puck said fist bumping Finn's fist. The two usually spent Thursday nights scoping the scene at plenty of local bars in the LA area.

"It's so nice to get out of the office and just relax." Finn said seeing two more girls walk by him.

"Screw relaxing I need to find a little hottie to take home." Puck bit his lip before looking at Finn. "You didn't forget mine this week again did you?"

"Nope." Finn pulled out a gold band from his pocket and handed it over to Puck. Finn's left ring finger was already occupied by a platinum band that he and Brittany had picked out before the failed walk down the aisle. He never really took it off, but why would he, he got as much ass as he could wearing that thing. Believe or not, women love married men. He saw Puck slide it down his finger before the two split up and scoped out the girls in the bar. Within minutes, Puck had some girl melting in his hands, laughing, smiling, and even crying. The man was one big piece of work, which is saying a lot about Puckerman. Finn turned his head and saw the blonde who he was staring at before set her purse down and take a seat in the stool.

"Cosmo please." She said going through her purse for something. For a moment, Finn sat staring down at his beer bottle before it was empty. He held it up there after and the bartender nodded before putting the blonde's Cosmo on the counter.

"That's gonna be 7 dollars love." He said in a low voice. She dug through her purse looking for a 10 dollar bill, even her Visa card but did not see it.

"My money isn't here, my girlfriend must have it, she isn't here yet." She said a little upset.

"Here, charge it to my card with the beer." Finn slid it over the counter and smiled before turning away with fake depression.

"Thank you." She said before sipping her drink. Finn nodded and took a sip of his beer.

"You're welcome." Finn's hand reached over to sign the bill as she looked down at his wedding ring.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were married, I will make sure I give you the money back when my friend gets here in a few minutes. I don't want your wife freaking out." She said in a panic, she must have had bad experiences with married men.

"Oh, no worries there. My wife is probably of drinking with another one of her boy toys." Finn said in a low sad voice. "She usually uses my money to get the hotel rooms but she doesn't think I check my statements, or my travel program with all my points." She leaned in and put her hand on his back.

"You poor thing, what a horrible person." She felt his body start to shake in sadness.

"I work my ass off 24 hours a day for her and the kids. I never get to do what I want because I love my children and want to provide a good life for them yet she's out there hooking around." Finn said with a little anger in his voice.

"You deserve something way better, as do those kids." She leaned in to hug him. This is what all of the women he picked up did, and he rather enjoyed it. His night was already set in place and he had already reeled her in. He wouldn't be alone tonight, and he accomplished his goal.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Rachel was on time, like she always was. She got to her desk about 9:45am, after dropping off the kids with her two dad's like she always did, she settled in checking her and Finn's before scheduling for the day. Being the assistant of the President and CEO of Jock-Jack Gaming Corporation was hard work to say the least. She didn't intend to be an assistant for as long as she was, she just could never get her singing career of the ground. When she got pregnant two months after she married her ex, she had to get a steady job to support not only herself and the baby, but her dumb ass of a husband who thought he could live off of meager commercial shoots and research studies to bide his time.

After she gave birth, her marriage got a little better. Her husband put an effort into getting a job and actually held one for three sturdy years before finding out Rachel was pregnant again. It sent his dreams, which really were dreams, in a spiral and he slowly started getting depressed and after two months into Rachel's second pregnancy, he up and left, only passing by to see the kids every now and then. Rachel was happy that after he left, she could put a somewhat normalcy in her children's lives. She enjoyed her life, even the job that was just to get her by for a few months, turned into years. She made great friends, and even great money.

"Hey Berry, is Finn in yet?" Rachel turned around in her chair and saw Noah Puckerman staring down at her. He was obviously looking down her pink cardigan sweater that matched her skirt and shoes.

"First off, my eyes are up here, and second, no Finn usually isn't in until 10:10ish." Rachel pulled out her wireless keyboard from under her desk and typed her password into the computer.

"Probably gonna be later today then, he dragged this blonde out of the bar last night with the hottest ass I have see in a long time." Puck smiled before leaning on her desk.

"Which story did he use last night? Cancer survivor with the cruel woman who left him for more money?" Rachel knew all about Finn's nightly escapades. After working with him for more then 5 years, she knew all about his ex's and his hate for falling in love.

"Not sure. I was out the door with another chick before he wrapped it up." Puck said playing with the flowers on her desk.

"Could the girl you picked up tell that you had the penis enlargement surgery?" Rachel said laughing through her smile.

"That mother fuc..." Puck was interrupted by Finn who was walking down the hallway with his blue-tooth to his ear. Two seconds later, he was off the phone and Rachel grabbed his briefcase for him. "Your a asshole Finn, you told her about my surgery?" Puck said upset.

"I tell her everything, she's the closest person I have to someone to talk to that I don't have to love." Finn said smiling over at Rachel who just rolled her eyes.

"How sweet." Rachel said before handing him his appointments and reminding him about his meetings. Puck followed him into his office as the two discussed the new game that was launching in two months.

"I got MTV to do a spot with Justin Timberlake at the VidCon event next week. We just need and additional network to pick up the spot with the actually video game spot. I don't have any narrowed down yet, but I know we have a few." Puck said showing him the message from Justin.

"I spoke with Will Schuester with GTV who has a proposal that he wants to show us. He is having a mixer at his house tonight and wants us to come. Then Saturday we have the marketing meeting with Tomco." Finn said sitting down and unloosening his tie. He didn't know why he wore it, but he did. He ended taking it off the first hour in the office.

"I heard of this guy, but never went to any of the parties he throws." Puck said sitting down and pulling out the Xbox controller from the coffee table and turning on the game.

"He is a okay guy, very interesting person." Finn turned on his computer and then called for Rachel.

"Yes?" She said in a sarcastic tone.

"Take this name and this address and send a dozen Tulips and in the note say 'I had fun, hope to run into you again sometime.'" Finn said handing her a address of this girl named Tonya, and a address of South Hollywood.

"How kind of you?" Rachel laughed before nodding and heading out towards her small office.

"So, be ready by 7, we will just go for a few drinks, listen to what he has to say and spend the night at the RH bar." Finn said checking his email. Puck just nodded and continued into his game.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Finn pulled up in his car to the posh neighborhood of the President of GTV, Will Schuester. Puck was already on a buzz but was straight enough to go through mixer almost all there. Will waited at the door to greet them with a huge smile and two drinks in his hands.

"Boys, I'm glad your here. We have food in the kitchen, DJ by the dance floor, and hot girls all over." Will laughed before leading them to the party zone. Finn and Will discussed some of the marketing aspects of the new game to make Jock-Jack a major household name. Puck barely listened, even though his is vice president of the company. Finn sometimes wondered why he gave him a job, he was such a dumb ass.

"So, that is my main focus, if we can get it marketed on GTV's primary show, Portal, then I think we have a good shot at selling a record number of games. I sent up a interview next week, so be there." Will smiled before turning to his wife, Emma.

"This is Emma, my wonderful wife, and this is Quinn, our son's third grade teacher, and Emma's good friend." Will said. Finn looked at Quinn and was struck with an instant pleasure. She was beautiful, beyond beautiful. His eyes slipped away to her, and brain out of the conversation. What was he going to do? Love was a fickle thing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So, what did you guys think? I would really some reviews! PLEASE! :D


	2. Chapter 2: A Little Lie

A/n: I promise all of you, their will be so much more Finchel then there will be Fuinn. I honestly hate Quinn and currently Finn in the show because he is such a hypocrite. Also, this chapter has a lot of quotes and idea's from the movie so enjoy. Well here is chapter 2, enjoy, please more comments.

Chapter 2: A Little Lie

Finn woke up with the biggest pain in his back. He laid on a paper thin blanket, a light breeze was flowing threw the air, and there was a arm draped across his chest. He looked down seeing Quinn sleeping with disheveled hair and her party dress partly unzipped. He remembered drinking a little to much with Quinn and taking her down to a little spot on the beach where the two talked and did a little more. Quinn saw Finn move and she moved her arm and sat up zipping up her dress. Her blonde hair was laying against her shoulders and her shoes were laying next to her in the sand.

"Morning." She smiled slightly.

"Hey." Finn said before leaning in and kissing her. After a few moments of a make out session, Quinn pulled away and reached for her shoes.

"That was the greatest night of my life." Finn said putting his head in his hand smiling.

"This could be the start of something really great." Quinn said buckling her heels.

"It's something alright." Finn smiled.

"We should go and get breakfast."

"I really want to, but I have a meeting." Finn said buttoning up his shirt.

"Oh okay." Quinn was starting to fear that she had just given herself up to a one night stand. Quinn was a very simple girl. She was raised by her mother in her teenage years. Her father cheated on her mother and they divorced when she was about 13. She barely dated in her life and for her to have sex with a random guy she met at one of Emma's parties was so unlike her. Finn and her had talked most of the night about talking about each other and how Finn has a passion to make kids happily, she fell head over heels for him.

"I'm sorry I wish I could." Finn's pants were still laying there as he pulled up his boxers.

"Well, we can always meet up when your free. Let me take your number and I can call you and set something up." Quinn said tying her hair up in a ponytail.

"Well, if I give you my number, your not gonna neglect me are you?" Finn asked leaning back on his hands.

"Of course not. I'll call you the first chance I get." She stood there smiling.

"Well, I think there is a business card in my pants if you want to try and find it. I would get it for you myself but I don't want you to see me naked in broad daylight." Finn said. Quinn laughed before crossing over to him and leaned down picking up his jeans. She looked in his back pockets first then the front pockets. Her finger slipped around a small object, when she pulled her finger out she saw a gold wedding band wrapped around her small finger.

"What's this?" Quinn asked pulling the ring off her finger.

"That's a..." Finn started stuttering remembering he took it off awhile ago.

"A wedding ring. You're married?" Quinn asked upset.

"No, I'm not married. Give me a minute to explain." Finn said trying to stop her from going.

"Explain..." Quinn said quietly.

"Okay, its going to take me more then a minute to explain." Finn said stupidly.

"I knew it. You were to good to be true and I'm such a idiot." Quinn said throwing the ring back in his face before turning in her heels and walking fastly off the beach. "Don't call me!" She yelled back. Finn looked at her walking away before slapping himself in the face. This was the most serious connection he had with a woman in a long time and he just screwed it up for himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rachel hated working on Saturday's. She usually didn't but when the development of a new game was almost complete, office hours increased to make sure that everyone touched their bases with work. Rachel always dressed comfortably on the weekend. Finn allowed her to do what she wanted on Saturday's considering he was paying her salary. Rachel brewed some coffee before heading back to her desk. She turned on her computer and read a few emails before listening to messages on Finn's voice mail. One from his mom, another from his stepbrother, and one from Mr. Will Schuester, who had quite a pleasant voice. As Rachel put the phone back on the hook, she saw Finn trudge through the office carrying his backpack instead of his briefcase.

"My life is over." Finn said without stopping by her desk. Rachel stood up and followed him into his office slowly. He threw his bag on the floor and fell onto the couch face first.

"What happened this time?" Rachel said throwing him a pillow before going over and pouring him some freshly brewed coffee.

"I met this girl, Quinn." Finn said sitting up and waiting for Rachel to hand him the cup.

"What kind of a name is Quinn?" Rachel snared before putting a little sugar in the cup and then handing it to him.

"She is beautiful and wonderful and I blew it. She found my wedding ring and thought I was married." Finn said stretching his back.

"What did I tell you? That whole fake marriage thing would come back to bite you in the ass." Rachel leaned against the door frame.

"It was different with her. I didn't have to lie, she understood me." Finn slapped himself in the face. Rachel shook her head before opening the blinds in his office, the sun shining through. Finn fell back on the couch before moaning in pain.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked helping him sit up.

"It's my back, I slept on nothing but sand last night." He said putting the pillow behind his back.

"Well this wouldn't happen if you boflexed at least once a day like I do." Rachel smiled.

"Using a boflex everyday doesn't stop you from getting old." Finn said stretching.

"We aren't that old, being 32 doesn't mean we have no excuse to work out." She said in a defensive voice.

"We aren't old but we aren't young either. Sleeping on the beach was something I did in college, by no means should I do it." Finn said getting up and heading out towards Rachel's desk. He saw his messages.

"You must really like this girl to step out of your comfort zone." She said signing before sitting down at her desk.

"I do..." Finn said being cut off by two kids who entered the office and were arguing. A little boy who was about 8 and a girl who was about 12.

"No, that's not fair." The little boy cried out. Rachel stood up and head for the door seeing her two children Kristen and Jack arguing a game boy. In the corner stood their babysitter, Yolanda who was texting on her phone.

"Kristen, Jack stop arguing." Rachel took the game boy in her hands and put it in her desk before the phone started ringing. "Say hello to Mr. Hudson while I answer this phone call." Rachel answered the phone while Finn went to the small couch by his office door, the kids followed him.

"Mr. Hudson?" Jack sat down next to him zipping up his transformers hoodie up.

"Hey Jack what's up?" Finn said drinking his coffee. When Finn hired Rachel for the assistant position, she was 5 months pregnant. He took a big chance when he hired her. She was determined and strong and that is what he looked for in a assistant. She was there from the beginning when the company wasn't fully grown yet so he knew he could trust her. Over the years he met her kids but never met their father. He always felt like a role model to them.

"Do you think you can take me to Disneyworld?" Jack asked in a cute voice.

"What?" Finn said choking on coffee.

"I saw Aaron Rodgers on TV and he said he was going to Disneyworld and I want to go to. I played Rodgers on Madden and I want to be just like him." Jack said smiling from ear to ear. Jack thought he had it in the bag. He was a sneaky little guy.

"Why would you ask me that? Why don't you ask your mom?" Finn asked seeing Kristen on her cell phone.

"Mom says you have a lot of money." Jack said.

"Oh she did?" Finn said seeing Rachel getting off the phone.

"Jack, I heard that and that is not nice. You shouldn't ask for money like that." Rachel said with a disappointed look.

"I wasn't asking for money. I just wanted to go to Disneyworld and you said that Mr. Hudson did a lot of charity work." Jack said with a frown.

"Well I do, but it's mostly I go and hang out with the kids and play video games with them. I don't take them to Disneyworld." Finn laughed trying to cheer them up.

"Well, if I was sick, would you take me to Disneyworld?"

"Jack that's enough." Rachel said.

"Mom, we just stopped by to get some money to go to lunch. Yolanda said she is gonna take us to La Mexicana." Kristen said looking at Yolanda who was yelling at her phone.

"Okay but I want my change back and I want a report that you didn't spend your portain on video games." Rachel said handing her some money.

"Yes mom." Kristen said grabbing it from her.

"Hey Mom, I got to make a Santana." Jack said jumping up.

"Okay, down the hall to the right. Kristen go with him so he doesn't take forever we have people coming in this morning." Rachel said as the two headed down the hall. Finn looked at her weird before asking.

"What's a 'Santana'?" He asked clueless leaning on her desk.

"Oh it's nothing." Rachel said brushing it off. She started typing something on her computer.

"Come on." Finn said wanting to know.

"Well I went to college with this girl, Santana Lopez. She was in my music program and lived in the same dorm as me. She was the worst kind of friend. She was more of my rival." Rachel said.

"Was she a friend?" Finn asked.

"I guess so, we had lots of friends in common but she was evil." Rachel said sipping her coffee.

"Oh she was a frenemy?" Finn laughed.

"Yes, and she was horrible to me." Rachel frowned.

"But why was he saying he had to make a Santana?"

"One night I was having a glass of wine." Rachel said.

"A bottle." Finn added

"A bottle. Well I got tired of the kids saying, 'I gotta take a crap' or 'I gotta take a poop' so I told them that it was taking a Santana, and they liked it, and it stuck." Rachel said laughing.

"That is so gross its hilarious." Finn said. "I always call mine dropping the kids off at the pool."

"You don't say that out loud." Rachel said getting kind of grossed out.

"No not to others. What are we going to do about my love life?" Finn asked with a sullen face.

"Finn, I don't know. Maybe I would know if I had any interest in you having sex with blonde bimbos all day." Rachel said putting a folder away.

"Holy Santana, this is the love of my life I'm talking about." Finn said in a whiny voice.

"Listen Finn, I am trying to care but all love was for me was taking care of a man who doesn't even care anymore. Hell he was suppose to pick up the kids today and now they have to spend the afternoon with the nanny." Rachel said upset.

"Please Rachel, your a girl, you know what women like to hear." Finn was begging now.

"Okay well I think I have a idea." Rachel said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quinn stood at the door of her classroom as she told the children goodbye. A few stopped to ask questions but the room was empty in a matter of minutes. At the end of the hallway, she saw Finn heading her way carrying a large handful of flowers, looks like a bunch of tulips, her favorite flower.

"I told you I didn't want anything to do with you."Quinn said walking away.

"Listen I came to say I'm sorry and give me a minute to explain." Finn said handing her the flowers. She looked at them and threw them in the trash can.

"Why, it doesn't make a difference." She went back into her classroom and he followed her.

"I'm sorry okay but I am married." Finn said.

"See you lied."

"I lied because I didn't want to scare you away. I'm getting a divorce." He said frowning.

"Oh my god, no, I'm a home wrecker." Quinn said almost starting to cry.

"No, you're not. We had split up and decided to divorce long before you." Finn said sitting down.

"All men say that their getting a divorce but they never do." Quinn said upset.

"I'm serious okay, I caught her cheating on me. Some guy named David Beckham."

"The soccer player."

"No, a different one. I guess he gets really mad when you reference him to the actually David Beckham." Finn said.

"Oh, well then what's her name?" Quinn asked looking at Finn.

"Mrs. Hudson." Finn said looking at Quinn. She didn't say anything. "Rachel. Rachel Hudson."

"Okay, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude, I just didn't have a good childhood, my dad lied." Quinn said looking down.

"It's okay, its behind us." Finn said trying to hug her.

"I want to talk to her." Quinn said pushing him away.

"What?"

"I want to talk to her to make sure its okay with her." Quinn said seriously.

"Will a text do?" Finn asked. Quinn shook her head knowing that she wanted to meet her.

"Okay."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/n: Okay so there is the new chapter, please review, the more reviews the faster I post.


	3. Chapter 3: A Big Pile of Santana

A/n: Thanks everyone for the reviews! I am gonna try and update faster but I would at least expect a post from me every Sunday or Monday.

Chapter 3: A Big Pile of Santana

"No, no, no, and no!" Rachel said walking down Rodeo Drive with Finn. She had her hands up in the air in protest as Finn tried not to get on his hands and knees at beg.

"I panicked, I didn't know what to say. You were the first thing that popped into my head. I practically took a Santana in my pants." Finn said stopping on the sidewalk. For a brief moment, Rachel smiled at him knowing the fact that she was the first thought entered her head but then it faded knowing that she was now his ex wife.

"You got panicked, you who creates a fake wife or ex wife every Friday or Saturday night?" Rachel laughed.

"Yeah doesn't that say something for this girl."

"Listen Finn, you're a very dear friend of mine and my boss on top of that but what you're asking me to do, I mean, haven't you thought this through?" Rachel said clutching on to her purse.

"Trust me when I say I need your help. All I need you to do is act like my soon to be ex wife for a few hours tops." Finn was using his begging voice.

"And what happens when she shows up to work and sees me sitting at the desk outside your office?" Rachel did make a obvious point.

"Well, we can give you your own personal office down the hall, she'll never have to see you." Finn said sitting on the bench.

"Great that solves the problem." Rachel said sarcastically.

"I will give you a big raise." Finn said. Rachel looked at him surprised. He must really like this girl to throw money in her face. "And I will take you shopping for new clothes and stuff."

"What is wrong with my wardrobe?" Rachel said getting offended. She looked down at herself seeing her black flats, pink knee high socks, and a pink sundress that was covered by a button up cardigan she bought at an Old Navy.

"You look like you either got dressed in the dark or by a toddler. I need to make an impression that I married someone hot. I need a hot ex wife." Finn said grabbing her hand and pulling her down the road.

"I guess I have no choice. Come on lets go, you asked for it." Rachel said as he dragged her into the Louis Vuitton on Rodeo. Finn spent the next few hours watching her try on dresses, pants, tops, and whatever else women wear. He also set her up with her own shopper who helped her with everything she needed.

"Now, since your buying the Valentino dress, these Jimmy Choo shoes would look amazing with them." the shopper said strapping them on her feet.

"I haven't worn heels since college." She said standing up in the six inch heels. "Whoa, I'm definitely going to need to get use to these again." Rachel was being supported by the shopper from not falling over. She headed to the mirror to look at them. "Oh my god these are so beautiful, I love the color."

"I noticed you don't wear heels to the office." Finn said looking at the shoes on her feet. "I would make you sexier and taller if you did."

"Just because you're little Quinny is a supposed sex vixen who can wear these shoes 24 hours a day 7 days a week, doesn't mean I am." Rachel said getting offend.

"How much are they?" Finn asked looking at the shopping assistant.

"2500 dollars." She said clapping her hands together.

"Wow, really. Do you come with them? My first car was 2500 dollars, not to mention my mom's first house was that much. That's way to much, nope." Finn said shaking his head.

"Yeah, you know what Finn, you're right. I don't think we will need them because come to think of it I am thinking I have a prior engagement and I don't think I will be able to meet Quinn tonight." Rachel said sitting down.

"Oh I see what your doing, in that case, we'll take them. It's your bonus." Finn said with a fake smile.

"Well, in that case, I'll take them in green too." Rachel said like a kid on Christmas.

"Rachel really, you make me sick." Finn said.

"Well yes, you know why, that's why we are getting a divorce."

"No, we are getting a divorce because you are a greedy, lying, scheming woman." Finn said with a slight grin.

"Oh well..." The shopper looked at Finn's credit card. "Mrs. Hudson, I believe you need to get the matching handbag and clutch as well."

"You know what Tonya, I believe your right." Rachel said smiling. "Hey listen Finny, you asked for this." They spent the entire afternoon on Rodeo Drive shopping for Rachel. Finn knew that he was in over his head in the whole thing but in the long run this would get Quinn. The last stop of the day was at Maxx Factor Salon, to get Rachel's hair styled.

"Hey Blaine." Finn said as Rachel took a seat in his chair, he sat right next to the mirror.

"You know him?" Rachel asked surprised.

"I date his brother." Blaine said looking at Rachel.

"Ah your Kurt's man?" Rachel said familiar with him.

"So your Rachel? I saw your split ends as soon as you entered the doorway." Blaine said as she took her hands to her hair and looked. "You brought me a challenge Finn. Look at this, the color is dead and dull, when is the last time you dyed your hair?"

"I don't, I prefer my natural brunette color."

"Well it does have a beautiful shine to it, but honey you are not getting any younger." Blaine said. He grabbed some of her hair and looked it up and down. "But hell no."

"What do you mean no?" Rachel said as Finn watched idly by laughing.

"No, no hope. There really is only one word for it and it's neglect." Blaine said.

"Well having two kids will do that to you." Rachel said frowning.

"Let me count the ways about how bad your hair is, its dull, its drab, its dead." Blaine said counting on his fingers.

"Hey don't forget smelly." Finn threw in messing around with Rachel.

"Okay guys come on, Blaine can you please just help me?"

"Okay honey, I'm sorry lets get to work." Blaine said spinning her around.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quinn sat at a small table at the Four Seasons hotel with Finn. She was sipping on a white wine spritzer while Finn threw back a couple of glasses of Rum and Coke.

"Are you okay, you seem extremely nervous?" Quinn asked reaching for his hand.

"I'm okay, I just want to get back this part in my life and put her behind me and I know I have to do this to make us better."

"Yes, and once we're done here, we can go back to my place and relax together." Quinn said leaning in and kissing him. In the corner of Finn's eye, he saw Rachel heading up the steps in a red cocktail dress that showed off her assets really nice, a pair of cute heels that match the outfit nicely, and her coach handbag. Her hair was curled and flowing down her back. Her eyes were covered by a pair of black Prada glasses. Behind her walked Finn's second limo driver, Kenny.

"Is that Rachel?" Quinn said shocked.

"I believe so." Finn said with his jaw hanging down.

"She is so beautiful. I really love her shoes." Quinn said looking down.

"Yeah, well she has like 10 pairs of them, maybe she will give you one." Finn said jokingly. Rachel made her way over to a small table where Finn and Quinn were seated.

"Kenneth, hold the car, I should be to long." Rachel was definitely enjoying this.

"Hello Rachel." Finn said.

"Hello Finny." She said coming in to hug him. "And you must be Quinn?" She said holding out her hand. Quinn reached out and shook it with a smile.

"It's so nice to meet you." Quinn said as they sat down. Rachel saw the waiter and looked at him.

"Waiter, may I have a screw driver please?" Rachel said while setting her bag down.

"Sure." The waiter walked away and Rachel looked over at Quinn.

"So Quinn, I heard you and Finny had sex." Rachel said clapping her hands together. Quinn took a big gulp of her wine.

"Yes, I am so sorry, I know technically you two aren't divorced." Quinn said.

"Oh no Quinn. Believe me it's all right. I'm just happy he got over his stage fright." Rachel laughed. Finn looked at her with serious eyes.

"Stage fright?" Quinn asked.

"He has a hard time with erectile dysfunction. He can't get it up, but I'm happy that he found someone to get it up." Rachel smiled.

"Well, I only had stage fright when I was with you Rachel, you scared me." Finn said spitting back.

"Oh ha ha every funny. I haven't had a problem with anyone else." Rachel said.

"I'm surprised you can remember any one else with all the liquor in your system." Finn said. "She loves all sorts of liquor this one, she served it for dinner one time."

"I had to do something with my time while this one played video games for hours and hours on end." Rachel smiled at Quinn.

"Oh not with the video games it's my job." Finn said with a grin.

"Let me tell you something, the night of our wedding I spent alone in bed while he played Call of Duty until 2am. Then when we went to Tokyo for the honeymoon, he made me tour a video game museum that was in a different language."

"You said you liked learning about Anime." Finn said.

"I was a little preoccupied, I mean it was our honeymoon, I was interested in having sex. I'm sorry you had a low sex drive." Rachel said as Finn kicked Quinn under the table on accident.

"Did you just kick me?" Quinn asked looking at Finn.

"No, did you just kick her Rachel?"

"Um, yes I'm sorry, it's a horrible side effect from the drinking." Rachel said sipping her drink.

"And I guess she's on step 13." Finn laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rachel, Finn, and Quinn emerged out of the Four Seasons talking about something. Rachel saw Kenny leaning against the limo Finn had arranged just for this occasion.

"Kenny get off your phone and open the door." Rachel said before turning around.

"Well Rachel it was really nice to meet you." Quinn said hugging her.

"Likewise, and Quinn, don't be discouraged. Just because it didn't work out with Finn and I doesn't mean that it wouldn't for the two of you. It's like it never happened." Rachel smiled.

"Yeah really." Finn said.

"I still want Finny to be happy." She slapped the side of his face.

"Ah." Quinn said smiling. Rachel nodded as her phone started to ring. She answered it.

"See I told you she would be cool with it." Finn said hugging Quinn.

"Okay well put him on the phone." Rachel said clutching her phone. "Jack, you know how I feel about you and your sister having friends over with out being home. I will speak to you when I get home." Finn looked at Rachel then Quinn who was surprised.

"You two have kids?" Quinn asked looking like she was upset.

"We, yeah, sort of have kids." Finn said breaking his speech up.

"Were you playing on telling me?" Quinn said. Rachel looked at the two of them and then turned away.

"Listen I have to deal with this, I'm sorry. It was really nice to meet you. Bye Finny." Rachel said getting on the car and leaving the situation.

"Are you mad at me?" Finn asked looking at Quinn.

"No, I'm happy. You know that I love kids. What are their names?"

"Well there's my daughter, Kristen and my son, Jack." Finn said stumbling at first.

"Oh, well I would really love to meet them to get their approval as well." Quinn said smiling.

"Of course you do." Finn said knowing he got himself into another big pile of Santana.


	4. Chapter 4: Disney World or Bust

A/n: Okay, so I am prepared for the stoning of my life. (Stands while all her readers throw stones are her). I haven't posted in like two weeks and I'm sorry. My life has been really crazy, but I'm back. Bride Wars will be updated before Monday. Enjoy and review please. Also, I have a few questions for my readers, I am starting a Glee facebook rpg, information will be in my profile. I am also posting my tumblr and twitter for you guys to follow me, please!

Chapter 4: Disney World or Bust

Finn sat in front of the two children hoping and praying that they would help him. Hell, he took them to Pizza Hut for lunch and was about to treat them to a movie but he still hadn't gotten a reply out of them.

"Does our mom know we are here?" Jack asked.

"Don't worry, your mom knows your safe and sound." Finn said.

"Are you sure? Stranger danger, is the guy from Dateline NBC gonna walk in?" Jack asked.

"Listen guys come on, your nanny is here." Finn was losing his patience seeing their nanny on her cellphone.

"You want us to do what?" Kristen asked holding a slice of pizza in her hand. Finn thought he made this as clear as possible.

"Act like my children for an afternoon." Finn felt like he was sinking to the lowest low he had ever been but he didn't know what else to do.

"Does our Mom know that you are doing this?" Jack asked.

"Don't worry about your Mom, I'll handle that."

"What's in it for us?" Kristen said turning into a master negotiator.

"What do you want?" Finn asked.

"A billion dollars!" Jack smiled throwing his hands in the air.

"Sorry, even Donald Trump wouldn't give you that much money." Finn pointed out.

"I want 300 hundred dollars for the new DS system that is coming out." Kristen smiled knowing she was about to get what she wanted.

"And I want to go to Disney world." Jack said going back to the same damn story from before.

"Kristen that is a deal, and no Jack I won't take you to Disney world." Finn said. "Think differently."

"I want a flying Unicorn." Jack said happily.

"I want a flying Unicorn to but they don't exist anything else?" Finn laughed.

"I want a real horse and I want to name him Peanut." Jack was really loving this.

"Sorry no living things." Finn added.

"Fine, I want the same DS system that Kristen is getting, plus two new games. I also want dinner at Funtime Playhouse with unlimited tokens." Jack turned into a negotiator.

"Wow, you guys are gold diggers, I like it, deal and deal." Finn said shaking both of their hands. "Now, finish your food, I have to get you back to the office so your mom can pick you up."

"Mr. Hudson, can I ask you a question?" Jack spoke silently.

"Sure." Finn said biting into the pizza.

"What is your Dad like?" Jack said. Kristen looked over at him and shook her head.

"Jack, seriously, don't worry. We don't need him." Kristen said.

"I barely know my Dad and I just wanted to know what its like to have one."

"Well Jack, I have a step dad which is almost like a Dad. My real father died when I was young so

I grew up without a father to." Finn said understanding his pain. Unfortunately, Jack did have a dad, he just didn't care enough to be around. One of these days he would find out more information on him.

"So your just like me?" Jack smiled.

"Yes buddy, I'm just like you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rachel was absolutely amazed by Finn's request. Her children were not actors you could rent out for per hour scripts. They were humans. Yet, knowing her kids, found a way to extort Finn for money.

"I can't believe this Finn. You take my kids to lunch, pay them to be your kids and you expect me to be happy." Rachel was fuming.

"Hey you started this. If you hadn't answered your phone until after you got into the car then I wouldn't have to do this. When I told Jack that we would take him to Funtime Playhouse the kid smiled the biggest smile I have seen any kid have. And Kristen, she forgot about video games for an hour." Finn said sitting at his desk typing at his keys.

"Listen Hudson, I have a responsibility and that means taking care of my children. If I need to handle something I do it." Rachel said.

"It's one afternoon, you're coming to, Quinn wants to see you again for some odd reason." Finn said.

"Because I am beautiful and people just love me." Rachel said smiling.

"You wish. So we have a lunch date tomorrow afternoon at Funtime Playhouse, thank your son for the location." Finn handed her a piece of paper which held today's account brief she had to send down to accounting.

"I suppose I have to do this, but this is it Finn, no more of this stuff." Rachel stomped out of his office and almost ran in to Puck on the way out.

"Hey my Jewish princess, what's wrong?" Puck always tried to get into Rachel's pants.

"I'm sure Finn already told you his little problem and now my kids are involved." Rachel sat at her desk as Finn come out of his office and rejoin the conversation to Rachel's much hatred.

"Dude, seriously, your still chasing Quinn? Why, is she that good in bed?" Puck asked. Finn punched him in the shoulder.

"I'm not getting into this. Rachel is as much to blame as anyone. She told me to create a fake ex-wife. I did, Quinn wanted to meet her, she did." pointing to Rachel. "She is the one who answered the phone."

"Puck, I wish you could understand what this feels like." Rachel buried her head in her arms on her desk.

"Yeah right, he would probably try and end up banging Quinn." Finn laughed. Rachel looked up.

"Didn't you say you caught me sleeping with someone named David Beckham, who is not the soccer player?" Rachel's face got bright and a smile showed.

"Yeah and?" Finn said.

"Puckerman, would you sleep with me?" Rachel said standing.

"Hell yeah." Puck said trying to lean and smooch her. Finn got between the two.

"What the hell are you talking about Rach?" Finn said.

"Why are you the only one who gets to bring a date to this lunch tomorrow?" Rachel asked upset.

"First off, we were never married in real life, so why the hell would you let Puckerman in your bed." Finn asked heated.

"I'm not actually going to sleep with him." She said. As soon as she said that Puck let out a groan.

"Don't fucking tease me like that Berry." Puck said upset.

"Hear me out. Does Quinn really think that I cheated on you? Why not bring Mr. Beckham along?" Rachel said pointing to Puck.

"Wait a second? I am not getting into this." Puck said throwing his hands in the air.

"She does have a point. You being there would bring a sense of safeness to my lie." Finn agree with Rachel. "Your coming. You owe me a favor since I bought you that penis enhancement surgery."

"Come on Puck, it can't be that bad to be my boyfriend." Rachel batted her eyelashes. Finn was, for some reason getting annoyed and partially jealous. He looked at the two of them as they talked.

"Fine, this one time." Puck said trying to lean in and kiss Rachel, just as she pulled away.

"Puck, listen to me. You may be Rachel's fake boyfriend, but if you sleep with her, I will kick your Jewish ass. I don't need to lose my best Secretary." He smiled over to Rachel who was surprised. Her heart was pounding deep in her chest. She honestly always thought Finn was dreamy, but she felt like she never had the time of day. Now that Quinn was in the picture, she knew she never would, but she knew Finn was her best friend and he would never let anything happen to her or her children.

"Hey that's up to here if she wants to get into Puckzilla's pants." Puck smiled leaning on Rachel's desk.

"In your dreams Puckzilla. I prefer a man who is o' natural." Rachel said smiling before she sat down and got to work.

"Well, you are meeting us for the lunch date. Dress in something that she will never see you in again." and with that Finn went back to work leaving Puck to wonder what kind of gimmick he would need.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finn pulled up to Rachel's small three bedroom house in his range rover. He honked his horn and first saw the kids rush out the door and climb into his backseat. Rachel followed wearing a tight black form fitting dress that made her look like Victoria Beckham. She wore her hair down in curls and held a black clutch with her Prada glasses. She walked slowly over to the car being careful not to trip and fall in her high heel shoes.

"What is this?" Finn said as she sat down and closed the door. She buckled up and looked over at him.

"What?" She said annoyed.

"Did the Spice Girls have a garage sale?" Finn asked looking her up and down.

"Finny, you bought this for me. You want me to be a hot wife, well here I am." Rachel said as Finn pressed the gas and headed to the restaurant annoyed. Puck followed behind him on his Harley, but he passed them about five times before he got annoyed and headed to Funtime.

"God he is so annoying." Finn said stopping at a stop light.

"Leave my David alone he is just special." Rachel smiled as the kids dug into the new systems Finn got them.

"Yeah special ed." Finn was quiet the rest of the way and when pulled up to the restaurant he saw Puck leaning against his bike and Quinn talking to him. Finn parked his car and got out.

"Hey Quinn." He said coming over and kissing her on the cheek and grabbing her hand.

"Quinn was telling me about her class. Very interesting." Puck said getting up and standing by Rachel.

"David is very nice, you seem to always find the most wonderful men Rachel." Quinn said coming in to hugging her. Rachel was taken back but them hugged her as well. The kids crawled out of the car and staggered over to their mom and her fake boyfriend Puck.

"Oh Quinn, these are my two children, Kristen and Jack. Say hi to Quinn guys." Finn said as the two shook her hand.

"You look just like your mother." Quinn smiled.

"That's because our mom is beautiful and are dad is not so beautiful." Jack said being mean to Finn. Finn frowned and held Quinn's hand again as the two started to walk towards the entrance. The kids ran ahead of everyone and Quinn ran in after them as Finn, Rachel, and Puck took their time. Finn turn around to thank Rachel again and saw Puck behind her, without her really seeing, as was joking around pretending to dry hump her in the air. Finn came over and slapped Puck on the back of the head.

"What they fuck are you doing?" Finn said as Rachel turned around. She wondered if Puck was really serious or if Finn had feelings for her. Probably neither. She hadn't been with anyone since Jesse left. After the long afternoon of pizza, playgrounds, and video games Finn was pooped. The adults actually had a good time with each other company and the kids were gone playing games most of the day. Unlimited tokens really does have his benefits. Quinn finally got some time to sit down and talk to the kids while Finn was getting more drinks.

"So, do you guys spend a lot of time with your dad?" Quinn asked as she took a bite of pizza.

"Daddy works a lot." Jack said with a frown on his face.

"Yeah we barely see him." Kristen added.

"He told me last month after school ended that he would take me to Disney world. He cancelled on us and we haven't reschedule it." Jack said with a poor me face.

"Oh I'm sorry." Quinn said leaning in to hug him. Finn came back with Rachel and saw Jack crying. Kristen took the drink from his hand and smiled.

"What is he doing?" Finn asked.

"Improv, just go with it." Kristen said smiling before sitting down.

"Finn Hudson what do you have to say for yourself?" Quinn said angry.

"Huh?"

"Why would you ever reschedule on this little boy and little girl. I say you take them to Disney world tomorrow. We should all go." Quinn said with a smile. Jack also smiled up at Finn knowing that he tricked him. Damn it, another week of a fake life.


End file.
